Virgo
by Melusine d'Oratlante
Summary: Nos choix ne montrent pas toujours qui nous sommes ; mais parfois, ils décident de notre existence. Bon ou mauvais, ce qui fut cette nuit-là scella un destin à jamais.


La lune est bien là, haute au-dessus de moi, au-dessus de nous.

Et je n'ai plus peur.

Je pensais qu'il ferait nuit, je croyais qu'il ferait noir et le clair de lune inonde tout ce que je vois d'une lumière bleue un peu blonde, qui me ressemble. C'est la pleine lune ce soir, et le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Les héros de toutes les belles histoires vous le diront : avant que le destin ne leur offre une fin heureuse, ils ne savaient pas que cela allait leur arriver. C'est faux. Car je l'ai toujours su. J'ai toujours attendu ce moment, depuis la première fois où j'ai ouvert les yeux sur le monde.

Je suis fier de toi, mon Fils.

J'étais là le jour de ma naissance, pour entendre mon père dire, pour la première fois, que j'étais son fils et en cette nuit de renaissance, je suis là aussi, pour l'entendre dire que je suis son fils. Par deux fois, il m'aura tenu dans ses bras, deux fois montré à la foule : au commencement des temps, à celle de ses ancêtres, invisibles et muets, présents auprès de notre famille au renouveau du monde, à l'ascendance de mon avenir, cette autre lignée. Au tout début de mon existence, les silhouettes que j'ai vues étaient pâles et floues, délicates et fantomatique à présent, je contemple l'éclat sombre de la gloire personnifiée.

Je suis ton Fils, mon père.

Longtemps j'ai attendu ce jour, tout le jour j'ai attendu la nuit toute une existence de rêves brouillés, tandis que le monde frôlait le cauchemar. A présent, je puis être en paix : je retourne à mes ancêtres, je retourne à notre gloire. J'honore le nom de ma famille, et puis être le Fils de mon Père.

Comme je l'ai si souvent admiré, cet homme fier et inflexible, au profil dur, au regard froid ! Jamais sentir autre chose que la peau noire du gant posé sur mon épaule, et le poids des années qu'il a de plus que moi. Ma poitrine se soulève, mon cœur explose sous la joie que j'ai d'être possédé, enfin, de lui appartenir mon père, et mon Maître.

Voici donc ton fils, Lucius.

Ma fierté est grande, et ma joie immense, car le Seigneur en personne a dit que j'étais celui-là, dont un Malfoy serait le père et il l'a dit sans douter, sans poser la question. Il m'accepte ! Il veut de moi !

Mon père l'avait dit : je suis Pur, moi. Je n'ai pas connu la Mort, l'Oubli et la Trahison. Je suis Neuf, et ce soir il m'offre à son Seigneur. Je suis le Renouveau, et c'est moi que le Seigneur a choisi pour marquer Sa Renaissance moi qui ne fut pas souillé par Sa défaite.

C'est un grand honneur qui m'est fait, je sais cela. Mais cette faveur, c'est le Seigneur qui l'accorde, et nul autre ne peut m'en séparer. Je suis heureux et fier de me donner au Seigneur.

Approche, Enfant.

Je ne suis pas en colère, car le Seigneur peut m'appeler Enfant. Lui seul aura ce droit, je le décide en cet instant et cet ordre tyrannique m'émeut, car je suis comme le Seigneur, j'ai le pouvoir de donner des ordres.

Je regarde mon père, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il est debout, stoïque, vêtu de noir, et sa cape longue vole en volutes au vent. Il est beau.

Je regarde le Seigneur, et Il tend la main : il m'attend. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées m'encadrent, mais je ne les crains pas : ils obéissent au Seigneur. J'ai confiance en Lui, et lui remet mon âme. Mon cœur et mon corps, tout ce qu'Il voudra.

Je suis nu à présent, les mains tièdes des Servants ont glissé sur ma peau je suis face au Seigneur, qui me contemple. Il a une baguette à la main, longue et noire elle me rappelle quelque chose. Je suis curieux, que va-t-Il faire maintenant ?

Le Seigneur se lève, de Son trône d'argent, et le serpent siffle à Ses pieds, des paroles que je ne comprends pas mais qui me plaisent. Il s'approche, grand et fantastique, Sa silhouette sombre se découpant sur le fond plus clair, Sa peau livide aussi lisse que la mienne.

Sa main est longue, agile et bleutée Elle frôle ma peau nue, me faisant fermer les yeux. elle est froide. Sa paume glisse sur mes épaules, mon torse et mon ventre à présent, je peux sentir la chaleur du feu qui tient les silhouettes écartées, amassées en un cercle autour de Nous. Je garde les yeux fermés, tentant de ne pas penser à ce que fait Sa main, où Elle se trouve. C'est presque douloureux, et je ne peux résister plus longtemps. Quand Il a fini, je tremble un peu Il saisit alors mon bras, dans un geste doux et rassurant. L'extrémité de Sa baguette rougeoie. Je ne sens pas vraiment la brûlure de ma peau, j'écoute son grésillement il marque en lettres de feu, en cercles de flammes noires, mon appartenance éternelle au Seigneur.

C'est terminé.

Je sens la Marque sur mon bras, et je ne sens plus les doigts du Seigneur. Je peux l'appeler Maître à présent j'aimerais l'appeler Père. Il me regarde, et sa bouche sans lèvres esquisse un sourire. Est-il fier, lui aussi ?

Ma bénédiction, Disciple.

Le mot laisse un goût un peu amer dans ma bouche, mais je sais que j'ai de la chance. Un serviteur s'avance, il porte un paquet de tissu. Il va me le donner, mais le Maître s'interpose et saisit la cape, et la cagoule. De dessous ses robes, il tire une tige de beau bois : ma baguette. Il me regarde passer le vêtement sur mon corps nu, frissonnant sous la morsure du vent, faisant disparaître mon intimité pâle sous l'obscurité soyeuse. J'ai moins froid. Un peu plus peur. J'étreins ma baguette avec reconnaissance je me sens moins petit. Je suis comme un nouveau-né, comme une fille qui n'est plus vierge mais je ne suis plus un enfant.

Mon bras me fait mal.


End file.
